Yellow Things
by LindsayQ
Summary: Part 2 - Clark and Lexa decide to tell the Kents ... R&R please, no flames.


**Title: Yellow Things  
****Author: Supesfan88  
****Rating: T (content)  
****Warning: Implied incest.  
****Summary: Lexa and Clark tell the Kents.  
****Category: A/U, angst, implied incest.**

**A/N: No flames please, if you don't like any of the nasties I've specified uptop, then simply don't read my story. Thank you. **

* * *

**Yellow Things**

If someone would have told Lexa that she'd be nervous to enter a yellow farm house 6 months ago, she would have had that person committed, but now, that theory wouldn't be all that far fetched. The usually inviting farmhouse now stood in front of her like an immense yellow iron maiden, once she went in she was not coming out. Clark's appeared beside her, she turned slightly. He was smiling at her sympathetically.

"Race ya back to Metropolis," she joked.

He laughed and laced his fingers through hers. "Nice try,"

Her shoulders dropped a considerable amount as she sighed in defeat. "Fine then…" she lifted her chin in a defying manner as she squinted in the early morning sun, "Let's get this over with."

"That a girl!" Clark squeezed her hand a little tighter before loosening his grip and walking towards the front steps. Lexa followed, albeit, more than a few steps behind him.

Martha was the first one to greet her son at the door as soon as she heard Clark's distinct footsteps on the steps outside. She swung the door open and smiled at her son, before reaching out to embrace him. Her arms stopped mid way around his neck when she locked eyes with Lexa. Martha cleared her throat loudly then took a few steps and bowed her head.

"Ah, Clark, what is she doing here with you?" Martha raised her attention to their intertwined hands before lowering it once more and swallowing hard, "and holding your hand?"

Clark looked down at their joined hands then back to his mother, who was steadily turning a darker and darker shade of red, "We've got something to tell you, mom, both of you…where's dad?"

"Out-out-out in the field…" she pointed her finger towards the field, unable to look Clark in the eye, "He should be coming in for his breakfast soon…"

Lexa cleared her throat loudly, like Martha had seconds before, which drew the other two's attentions. She ignored Clark completely and focused on Martha, "May we come in, Mrs. Kent?"

Clark looked at Lexa, then back to his speechless mother. "Ah…" Martha shook her head slightly, "Yes! Yes, of course," she quickly stepped in and away from the door so Clark and Lexa could enter.

Martha followed quite a few steps behind Lexa and Clark as they made their way to the kitchen. She even sat on the other end of the table.

Clark noticed his mother's obvious trepidation, "Please, mom, look at me."

Martha shook her head violently, "I can't, Clark…I don't know what to say…you know what your father thinks of Luthor's anywhere around this house."

Lexa had to fight the bile that rose in her throat as she listened to her boyfriends mom speak of her like she was some kind of disease. "I would appreciate it if you speak directly _to_ me when you speak _of_ me, Mrs. Kent, instead of speaking like I wasn't even here." her voice was cold and distant, which belittled the raging battle she was fighting against her tears. Clark squeezed her in support. She turned her attention to him…she tried to hide the tears, but she knew he could see them by the sad look in his eyes.

Lexa's attention turned back to Martha when she noticed Martha's head rise out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Lexa," Martha sighed, her voice heavy with regret, "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. It's just that Clark's father, he's-"

"I know, Mrs. Kent," Lexa smirked a bit, this unshed tears in her eyes glistened in the light created by the sun shinning in the kitchen window. "Thank you," she nodded.

All of a sudden, the front door clicked open and then shut again and everyone's attention shifted towards the entrance to the living room. Jonathan's heavy footsteps got louder and louder and louder, until they stopped, in the entrance to the kitchen. He looked at Martha for a split second then started, "Martha, I-"but froze suddenly when he realized Clark and Lexa sitting at the table. Lexa noticed he had briefly made eye contact with her, but he had just as quickly turned away.

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

Lexa bit her tongue to keep herself from retorting, -Or more like it, Mr. Kent, what is she doing here?-

Clark cleared his throat and lowered his head, "We've got something to tell you and mom, dad." He looked back up at his dad as soon as he had finished. He could see the wheels turning in Jonathan's head so he began readying himself for whatever may come out of his father's mouth.

"We've?"

Clark nodded and squeezed Lexa hand again.

"You and her…?"

He nodded again; he could tell this was going to be a tough one.

"Ok, son," Jonathan accepted, "Shoot,"

It took everything Clark had to hold his mouth shut. That was definitely not what he had been expecting.

Jonathan moved to sit beside his wife, but as soon as he noticed Clark's face he froze and put a hand on his shoulder, "Clark?"

Clark jumped slightly then shook his head, "Ah, ya, dad…I-I'm fine…" he nodded up at his dad; Jonathan nodded and continued on his way over to the chair beside Martha.

As soon as Jonathan had taken his seat beside Martha, Clark sighed again, "Well, it's like this dad…Lexa's pregnant."

Clark's are reached across the table when he noticed his mom start swaying on her chair. In fact, His dad didn't look all that stable either, once he thought about it. "Just calm down and breath, guys." He retracted his arm and placed in his lap.

Silence reined over the Kent house for a good 15 minutes. Lexa bit her cheek hard; the silence was getting to her. She wasn't use to it…yelling was more her thing. Her father would never voice his anger in public, but get him behind closed doors and he was more menacing than a starved lion, especially when during her teen years. There were a lot of nights, or days, depending on when she found her way back home, when she became a victim of her father's livid ranting…most times she just wished he'd hit her, at least then she would know when it was finished. But silence, this was a completely new situation…was this how normal families treated their offspring when they were disappointed with them?

The first sound that erupted from either one of Clark's parents in 15 minutes came from Martha as she cleared her throat; she had bowed her head yet again and now held Jonathan's hand tightly in her own, "Is the baby yours, Clark?"

Lexa turned to look at Clark, he looked at her for a split second before turning to face his parents, "No," he shook his head slightly, "It's not," Lexa then turned her attention Clark's parents just in time to see there shoulders sag with relief...a slight pang of anger course through her body, but then she realized, could she really blame them? Their son was only starting out in life; she enters it, again, she finds herself in a predicament that she can't get out of without his help, again, and this time…there was no going back.

"Ok, so," Jonathan finally spoke up, "If baby isn't yours, but she's still with you, am I right in thinking that you two are…" he grimaced as if he was in pain, "Romantically linked?"

How quaint, Mr. Kent. - Lexa thought as she bit her cheek even harder to conceal the smirk that wanted to break free.

"Yes," Clark nodded.

Lexa watched as Jonathan's face literally fell as he refocused all his attention back on his folded hands.

"We've been in love for almost 4 months now,"

Martha's face fell, Lexa's heart went out to Martha because at least she tried to be civil towards the state of their relationship, and at least she didn't completely ignore her…well…anymore.

"…I was in Thailand helping out after an earthquake, she had a business meeting that day…"

Lexa froze when she realized Clark had somehow got on to telling them how she got pregnant. She panicked. Then realized that was the main reason they had decided to come to Smallville, why not get it over with?

"...meeting with Lionel Luthor,"

She still grimaced every time some one even mentioned his name in a conversation. Jonathan must have caught her reaction to his name because as soon as she opened her eyes and fixed her attention across the table Jonathan was staring back at her with concerned blue eyes.

"Did you're father do something to you, Lexa?" Jonathan's voice held a commanding tone, but it was also somewhat gentle.

She bowed her head and decided her hands were in dire need of an insurmountable amount of scrutiny. Unfortunately for her, she realized that all conversation had stopped, and she had probably become the main focus point in the room.

"Lexa, answer me."

Evidently Jonathan was not going to back down.

"Yes, Mr. Kent," she raised her head to focus on Jonathan and was shocked to feel hot tears racing down her cheeks, "Yes, my father did do something to me, Mr. Kent. It's the whole reason we're here today."

Almost instantly Martha was heard sucking back a horrified gasp, Clark and Jonathan swallowed in unison and Lexa's crumbling mask crumbled completely as she collapsed into Clark embrace.

"Oh, sweetheart," Martha's voice dripped with remorse, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea- we haven't gotten the papers in a couple days because the town's paper boy is sick." she swallowed hard to wet her suddenly parched throat then opened her mouth to continue before realizing she had no idea what else to say. She quickly clamped her mouth shut and looked in Jonathan's direction for help. Jonathan looked just as thunderstruck as she did, he would definitely be no help.

"I tried everything to get rid of it, the day after pill, an abortion…it just won't go away." The group could hardly make out Lexa's words because of the sobs that wracked her entire body. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I truly am."

That was Jonathan's queue. He quickly rose from his chair and walked across to Lexa like a man on a mission, before crouching awkwardly and placing his hand gently on her knee. "Look at me, Lexa."

She moved her head slightly so she could lock eyes with Jonathan, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Jonathan swallowed hard again before continuing, "Just because your father does not even warrant the right to the love anyone has ever granted him does not mean you don't either. Clark wouldn't go around just hooking up with any woman just to satisfy one thing and one thing only, which means he must see more in you than I ever did…just because you're pregnant with someone else's baby does not mean Clark will leave you. I know that, and I know you know that too. You've nothing to be sorry for, Lexa, if Clark didn't want to be with you he wouldn't be…there's more to a relationship than just association…remember that." He patted her knee twice before getting up and walking back to be with Martha.

Lexa's lips quirked slightly as her tears started to subside, she had pretty good feeling se was going to grow to love Jonathan Kent almost as much as she loved Clark Kent.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Lexa smiled the first genuine smile she had all day; at the _last _person she thought she would _ever_ smile at.

Jonathan smiled just enough to acknowledge he had heard her then slipped his work gloves back on and slipped out the back door.

The three sat in silence for a good 5 minutes, all in their own little worlds. Clark was comtemplating his next move, Lexa was contemplating her life as whole and how it had come to be so, putting it nicely, unpredictable, and Martha, Martha was contemplating the most important question.

She cleared her throat, which automatically drew Clark and Lexa's attention, "Lexa, honey," she smiled sweetly, not quite sure how Lexa would take her question, "Since you and Clark are together, romantically, would it be alright if I were to identify your child as my grandchild?"

Relief flooded every part of Lexa's body as a grin the size of Montreal covered her face, "I'd be offended if you didn't, Mrs. Kent."

A grin that almost exactly mirrored Lexa's erupted on Martha's face as she informed Lexa that because they were now family there was no more Mr. and Mrs. Kent, she was now Martha, and Jonathan was now Jonathan.

If Lexa had been in a less lethargic mood she would have gotten up to hug her boyfriend's mother, but at the moment, because of the state she was in, she felt a wide grin got her message across just as well.

Martha noticed the lethargic looks on both her son and his girlfriends face and jumped from her seat, "Oh, dear, what kind of guest am I?" "Lexa, honey, you must be hungry, you too, Clark."

Just as Martha finished a loud grumbling noise erupted from Lexa's stomach, she looked down at her stomach then back up at Martha and grinned sheepishly, "Apparently I am, Mrs. Ke-Martha."

Martha smiled in appreciation before turning towards the fridge, "I'll make whatever you want, I've got eggs…I can make a few omelets…or-"

As Martha started listing all the things she could make for them Lexa turned towards Clark. He was looking at her, relief evident in his gaze. They leaned towards each other and shared a lingering kiss before pulling back and refocusing their attention on Martha and her exponentially long list of meals.

It was extremely sudden, but as Lexa watched Clark get scrutinized by his mom for cutting the carrots a way different from her way, she realized this was where she had wanted to be all her life. Part of a loving family, not part of a company posing as a family, for the first time since she was 10 she was giving love, but also receiving it, tenfold.

"Mom," Clark's laughter permeated her self induced thought bubble and she snapped back to reality, "We're not even sure if Lexa and dad even want carrots."

"Oh, of course they do, Clark," Martha looked in Lexa's direction, "You want carrots in your omelet, right Lexa, sweetheart?"

Lexa smiled slyly but didn't let on as to what her answer was until, "Listen to your mother, Clark."


End file.
